


And He Rolled the Skies Back All For Him

by juricii



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Friendship, Gen, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Guardian Angel Jschlatt, Guardian Angels, Heavy Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morally Ambiguous Character, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Jschlatt, Team as Family, angel au, exile arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juricii/pseuds/juricii
Summary: Schlatt was a Guardian Angel ordered to watch over and protect a boy named Tommyinnit. As an Guardian, he is not directly allowed to intervene, but he breaks that single rule when he sees how the boy becomes a shell of himself later.OR: Schlatt will move Heaven and Hell-literally and figuratively-for Tommy.[ Revelation 6:14 ]"The sky vanished like a scroll that is being rolled up, and every mountain and island was removed from its place..."
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 284





	And He Rolled the Skies Back All For Him

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHH

Schlatt was an Angel. More specifically, a Guardian Angel; Schlatt’s life in the Skies was mostly him being taught how to care for the person he would soon be assigned to protect and guard. He spent his days in rather large rooms listening to lectures being spit out from his professors’ lips. Frankly speaking, he didn’t find it  _ fun or engaging,  _ but he  _ knew  _ it was important.

A year passes, and finally it’s Schlatt’s time to be assigned a person.

His name is Tommyinnit, or more casually,  _ Tommy,  _ and when he looks at the paper that has the details on specifically  _ how  _ to start the process, he is  _ horrified.  _ He has to take over a country--play the asshole Dictator/Emperor role of a place named  _ L’Manburg,  _ and  _ exile  _ said child and his brother.

  
  


_ What the fuck?  _ He thinks to himself.

But, life continues on. So, he descends down into the human realm, playing along with the script he was assigned by those above. Everytime he does something horrendous, he feels a pang in his heart. The boy has gone through enough already, and he figures even after he finishes his duty, it’ll only get worse.

You see, the man known as Dream seems to have a tendency to manipulate and intimidate others into getting them to do what he wants them to do. It unsettles how easily the man is able to suppress others, and Schlatt wonders why no one stands up to Dream, or even  _ himself  _ when they make bullshit rules and terms of conditions on contracts.

Schlatt weeps for them.

He cannot do anything for them, but he can do lots for Tommy. He can make sure that the boy learns how to fend for himself and cut himself off from the manipulations of the SMP’s Admin, Dream.

  
  


His last mission leads him to his humanly death. “ _ If I die, this country goes down with me! _ ” He screams at them. And, as much as he wishes that, that wasn’t the harsh truth it  _ is,  _ despite their protests after he passes away.

He sees the destruction of what is now known as  _ Manburg _ . He sees the feared Technoblade execute Tubbo with Fireworks once more. He sees him spawn Withers--the embodiments of chaos and destruction. He sees him  _ hurt Tommy.  _ He wants to dive down and absolutely destroy the hybrid, but he cannot.

His duty was done, and he must leave Tommy to navigate the harsh world for himself, for now.

* * *

Schlatt leaves his post for a few days, his higher-up telling him to take a break. That, Tommy would be alright being left alone for a bit.

_ Oh how much Schlatt would regret agreeing to it. _

Next thing he knows, Schlatt is hovering over the one-way glass high up in the skies. He dearly hopes for his eyes to deceive him. His child. The one he was assigned to love and protect.  _ Battered. Broken. Pushed to the side by the people he defended since the beginning. _ His thoughts were going rampant, wondering where he went wrong.

He dove down the little opening in the room, wings spreading out widely, fluttering in the wind.

_ Tommy. _

_ Tommy. _

_ Tommy. _

_ Must protect him. _

He did not even process the fact that he'd be completely exposing his non-human state. He cries out to the skies, dearly hoping that Tommy isn't too far gone. He slams into the ground and his wings are glistening more than ever, the sun shining onto the bright specks of gold littered on his wings.

He turns his head towards the citizens of Manburg. His wings turn a fiery crimson red, a gladiator helmet manifesting on his head, and a sword appearing in his hands. His eyes shine a pitch black as he gazes upon the humans in front of him.

He is angry. He is not happy. He is a Angel, but that does not mean he cannot feel anger or frustration; he is a Guardian Angel, but there is a  _ reason  _ he is called  _ “Angel of Revenge and Destruction.” _

He cannot feel sympathy for them as he readies himself to destroy them all.

_ They hurt Tommy. _

**Author's Note:**

> tommy n' schlatt: *exists*  
> me: it's free real estate :^)  
> \---  
> ♡ Iɴsᴛᴀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ ᴛᴡɪᴛᴛᴇʀ: ᴄʜɪᴛᴛᴀʙʀʀ  
> ♡ sᴄ: ᴊᴀɴᴇᴇᴢ.ᴊᴀʀᴇᴀᴜ  
> ♡ ᴋᴀᴋᴀᴏ: ʏᴇᴏʟsᴛʜᴇᴛɪᴄ  
> ♡ 𝚃𝚞𝚖𝚋𝚕𝚛: 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚗𝚘  
> \---  
> Also, join [The Writer's Block ;)))](https://discord.com/invite/5hbkuAQNJB)


End file.
